


bleed together

by TheElusiveOllie



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElusiveOllie/pseuds/TheElusiveOllie
Summary: a writing prompt i undertook on tumblr several years ago. old, but it didn't fit anywhere else so i guess it gets its own post.the prompt:prompt: HABIT trying to/pretending to/actually killing (whatever you prefer) Vinny, while Evan, somewhat conscious somewhere in his head, is trying his best to not let that happen (you may choose the amount of success he has) because DAMNIT HE TRIED TO KEEP HIM SAFE *distant wailing*





	bleed together

You’re always half-there, aware and watching and witnessing but unable to stop it. It doesn’t even feel like you’re in your own body, but you can _remember_ it all and how it _feels_ and

and you hate it

First you lose count of the days.

How long it’s been, how long you’ve waited, how many times you’ve woken up in your own body with your soul sewed shut while a psychopath takes the wheel - you can’t remember any of it. No moments stand out, nothing dulls the monotonous agony of whatever gruesome task he has planned for the both of you. Everything just bleeds together 

_(“bleeds. that’s very funny, Evan,” you can almost hear Jeff drawling)_

You lose count of the number of people he makes you drag home, sometimes bound and helpless and sometimes awake and screaming or whimpering with broken arms.

You’re always surprised at how easily they break.

_you were surprised at how easily he broke you_

_no arm-snapping required_

So when he gets _bored_ and turns his knife on Vinny, he doesn’t expect you to fight back.

_because you stopped fighting long ago, after Steph_

You fly at him, furious, because  _don’t touch Vinny you said you wouldn’t touch Vinny he’s all I have left_

He laughs.

He’s stronger than you, and you both know it.

_you have nothing left to fight for._

_MAYBE YOU DID ONCE_

He ignores your pleas and Vinny doesn’t fight it, just accepts it with sad eyes hidden behind his glasses.

_because he has nothing left to fight for either_

If your eyes still belonged to you you’d cry. If your mouth was still yours you’d scream.

As it is, you can only watch in silent agony as HABIT undoes your last anchor and sets him free in a wash of scarlet.


End file.
